


The Monster She Is

by Elphabuddy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Overdose, Post-Canon, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabuddy/pseuds/Elphabuddy
Summary: “And the only way to do that was death.”





	The Monster She Is

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> Suicide and death. Please do not read this if that affects you.

_I am damaged. Far too damaged._

_And I am beyond repair._

She paws through her parent’s med cabinet when she gets home, leaving traces of ash and drips of her own blood from reopened wounds to cover the bathroom sink. Scabs torn as she frantically searches but she doesn’t notice. Her jaw clenches with determination. Now that the monster she’d created was gone, there was one last thing that needed to be done to keep her friends safe. She finds her mom’s Xanax and swallows the contents of the nearly full prescription. After chugging a glass of water to chase them down, she goes to her own room to lay down. “Veronica... You were safe. Why?” The ghost before her whispers disappointedly, already laying on the bed when she crawls in under the covers.

“Because they weren’t if I’m still here.” Veronica says while yawning, the exhaustion settling in.

“Please no... Not this way...”

Veronica smiles weakly and reaches out to cup the cheek of the apparition. She firmly cradles it, skin cool to the touch but still able to be touched again. A sob escapes empty lungs that haven’t so much as attempted to breathe in ages. Veronica sighs contently when freezing arms wrap around her protectively. The chill bites to the bone but she doesn’t care. Soon she won’t feel it.

“Hold me tighter? Even closer?” The trembling girl begs, her eyes beginning to droop.

“I’ll stay if I’m what you choose.” Heather clings to her tighter and presses a kiss to her pale forehead as her breath grows weak. She finds herself grieving the death of her best friend while rejoicing the return of her lover as Veronica’s last breath is released.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @elphabuddy


End file.
